ccnaselfstudyfandomcom-20200214-history
ICND1
Interconnecting Cisco Networking Devices Part 1: Exam 640-822 Describe the operation of data networks. *Describe the purpose and functions of various network devices *Select the components required to meet a given network specification *Use the OSI and TCP/IP models and their associated protocols to explain how data flows in a network *Describe common networking applications including web applications *Describe the purpose and basic operation of the protocols in the OSI and TCP models *Describe the impact of applications (Voice Over IP and Video Over IP) on a network *Interpret network diagrams *Determine the path between two hosts across a network *Describe the components required for network and Internet communications *Identify and correct common network problems at layers 1, 2, 3 and 7 using a layered model approach *Differentiate between LAN/WAN operation and features Implement a small switched network *Select the appropriate media, cables, ports, and connectors to connect switches to other network devices and hosts *Explain the technology and media access control method for Ethernet technologies *Explain network segmentation and basic traffic management concepts *Explain the operation of Cisco switches and basic switching concepts *Perform, save and verify initial switch configuration tasks including remote access management *Verify network status and switch operation using basic utilities (including: ping, traceroute,telnet,SSH,arp, ipconfig), SHOW & DEBUG commands *Implement and verify basic security for a switch (port security, deactivate ports) *Identify, prescribe, and resolve common switched network media issues, configuration issues, autonegotiation, and switch hardware failures Implement an IP addressing scheme and IP services to meet network requirements for a small branch office *Describe the need and role of addressing in a network *Create and apply an addressing scheme to a network *Assign and verify valid IP addresses to hosts, servers, and networking devices in a LAN environment *Explain the basic uses and operation of NAT in a small network connecting to one ISP *Describe and verify DNS operation *Describe the operation and benefits of using private and public IP addressing *Enable NAT for a small network with a single ISP and connection using SDM and verify operation using CLI and ping *Configure, verify and troubleshoot DHCP and DNS operation on a router.(including: CLI/SDM) *Implement static and dynamic addressing services for hosts in a LAN environment *Identify and correct IP addressing issues Implement a small routed network *Describe basic routing concepts (including: packet forwarding, router lookup process) *Describe the operation of Cisco routers (including: router bootup process, POST, router components) *Select the appropriate media, cables, ports, and connectors to connect routers to other network devices and hosts *Configure, verify, and troubleshoot RIPv2 *Access and utilize the router CLI to set basic parameters *Connect, configure, and verify operation status of a device interface *Verify device configuration and network connectivity using ping, traceroute, telnet, SSH or other utilities *Perform and verify routing configuration tasks for a static or default route given specific routing requirements *Manage IOS configuration files (including: save, edit, upgrade, restore) *Manage Cisco IOS *Implement password and physical security *Verify network status and router operation using basic utilities (including: ping, traceroute,telnet,SSH,arp, ipconfig), SHOW & DEBUG commands Explain and select the appropriate administrative tasks required for a WLAN *Describe standards associated with wireless media (including: IEEE WI-FI Alliance, ITU/FCC) *Identify and describe the purpose of the components in a small wireless network. (including: SSID, BSS, ESS) *Identify the basic parameters to configure on a wireless network to ensure that devices connect to the correct access point *Compare and contrast wireless security features and capabilities of WPA security (including: open, WEP, WPA-1/2) *Identify common issues with implementing wireless networks Identify security threats to a network and describe general methods to mitigate those threats *Explain today's increasing network security threats and the need to implement a comprehensive security policy to mitigate the threats *Explain general methods to mitigate common security threats to network devices, hosts, and applications *Describe the functions of common security appliances and applications *Describe security recommended practices including initial steps to secure network devices Implement and verify WAN links *Describe different methods for connecting to a WAN *Configure and verify a basic WAN serial connection